


Gifts

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28531074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dimitri Week Day 6: Secret Santa
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 8





	Gifts

For right now most important question was what he should buy for Byleth’s Secret Santa present. Dimitri can not choose his present for Secret Santa. For now he walks at streets looking for presents. His first pick for a present was a book. Then a sword. Finally he decided on a fishing equipment. Byleth loved fishing so it would be a great present for him. He with great hurry looked at everywhere and eventually find a place to buy it. Finally he picked his present for Secret Santa. A gray colorded fishing equipment. He brought it and returned to his home.

Just three days left to Secret Santa day. Dimitri was lucky to get his present before everyone started to buy their presents. Right now only thing he need to do was waiting. He wanted to give his gift to Byleth now. On last day before Secret Santa, Dimitri went and brought one sword and a book as well. Having more presents for his friend didnt hurted anybody.

And the day finally arrived. Everyone was giving their presents to each other. Dimitri pretty much gifted the book and sword to Ashe and Felix. He saw Byleth and went to give his present to him.

“Happy Serios Byleth.” Byleth opened his present to see fishing equipment Dimitri brought.

“You really did brought it... Thank you!” Byleth hold his present to Dimitri. “This is yours.”

Dimitri opened his present to see a nice looking suit and new eyepatch. “I cant believe you brought this! Thank you!”

Both man laughed. This new year already looked great for both of them.


End file.
